I'm sorry I love you
by this-is-izzy
Summary: This is a different ending to Someone Like you. I didnt like how it ended becasue i wanted Halley and Macon to get back together. So i made a story that they do. All the people in this story belong to Sarah Dessen. This is my 1st FF. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

That had to have been the most beautiful and weirdest experience of my life. Grace was such a cute little girl and I couldn't wait to watch her grow up with Scarlet. I knew in my heart she would be a good mother. I put Grace back in her crib and walked into the hospital hall. Everyone was long gone and I had no ride, so I was forced to walk home. But I could use the time to think. About life. About the future.

I tried to comprehend all of what happened tonight. Scarlet going into labor, my dress ripping, Noah drunk in that dark classroom… and Elizabeth telling me that Macon still loved me. That was certainly unexpected. But I couldn't lie to my heart. I still loved him too. And I would give anything to tell him that. But right now he was probably with Elizabeth Gunderson doing the exact thing I wouldn't do on New Years. I was on the highway when a car came up next to me. I ignored it thinking it was just some drunken kids from prom trying to get attention. Then the car beeped. I jumped and spun around.

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed at the person. Then the car stopped and a person opened the door. I got a clearer view and it was Macon.

"I was waiting for you in the hospital parking lot but you didn't see me so I followed you." He explained. I suddenly felt sorry and idiotic.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I smiled.

"How was the birth?" he asked with a smirk on his face. After everything he did to me he thought he could come here and just…what was he trying to do? I could smack that smirk right off of his face.

"What do you want Macon?" I asked tiredly. I didn't want to play games either.

"Elizabeth told me she talked to you while you were fixing you dress and I just waned to know what it was about."

"You and other things." I pushed myself onto the hood of his car as I said this, resting there because I knew this talk would take awhile. His face turned serious.

"What do you mean by 'other things'." He asked.

"Jesus god, she told me that you still love me." I blurted. First he looked scared. And then he looked pissed.

"What were you doing talking to her anyway?" he boomed. I flinched at his sudden explosion but soon became serious again.

"She was in the bathroom when I came in to fix my dress and she started talking to me about me and you and her and I didn't stop her. It would have taken too much work anyway. Did you notice that when she gets talking, it takes more then just duck tape to shut her up?" I rolled my eyes but Macon leaned forward so that his stomach pressed against my legs.

"Well?" he asked.

"What do you mean- 'well'?" I said.

"I mean do you believe her and do you agree?" I didn't answer for a couple minutes. He hopped up next to me with no trouble. He looked like a really young James Bond in that tux. "Come on Halley. You're going to have to answer me. I'll give you the entire truth- I love you and there's no doubting it. I shouldn't have freaked out on New Years and then left you in the hospital."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"But I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it? I love you. I'm sorry. Happy?" he glared at me. Then I burst into a smile.

"Yes." And then I leaned across the hood of his car and kissed him. He kissed me back as cars beeped and kids in our grade yelled at us on the highway. We decided to get in the car and continue so that we weren't disturbed by idiots. We were still kissing when my cell phone suddenly started ringing.

"Damn. It's probably my mother." I looked at the caller id and was right. "Hello?"

"Halley, are you still at the hospital with Scarlet?"

"I'm just about to leave." I lied. I'd kind of gotten better at it.

"Well, your father just got a call from Noah's parents and we're going out for a couple hours and I'm not sure if we'll be home tonight." She said.

"Oh. That's cool. I'll see you tomorrow." I mastered a wink at Macon.

"Yes you will." Then the line went dead.

"I'm guessing that was your mom. Is she going to send out a search party?" he laughed.

"No…she's going out and won't be home till morning." I smiled.

"Well then. May I give you a ride home?"

"I'd be honored."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was really bored and couldn't sleep so I decided to write another chapter but this is it so…yeah.**

The drive home was completely silent. I didn't want to say anything stupid. When we pulled into my driveway, I hopped out and dashed to the door, hearing Macon right behind me. As I fumbled with the keys in the dark, Macon wrapped his arms around my waist and planted kisses along my neck and my shoulder, sending chills down my spine.

"I can't unlock the door with you distracting me." I giggled but he didn't let go. Finally, the lock clicked and we tumbled inside, not bothering to turn lights on.

"Wait, I need a drink." Macon said with a sly smile and I rolled my eyes. Of course Macon would choose now to drink vodka or something.

"No time." I said seductively and headed up the stairs with Macon following me. I led him to my room and flipped on the light. I sat down on my bed and looked up at him. "So…what now?"

"Oh, I can think of one or two things." He mumbled before sitting next to me and kissing me, sliding his hands everywhere. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor as he slid me further onto the bed. As he unzipped my dress and unfastened the pins all I could think was, _this is it._

I woke up to pure sunlight and found myself draped across Macon's chest. I looked around me, confused for a minute before remembering last night. I giggled to myself and sat up, pulling some sheets to cover myself. The clock told me it was eight in the morning but I was still exhausted. I needed to get Macon out before I could go back to sleep. First thing: I needed a glass of water. I grabbed Macon's shirt he was wearing under his prom jacket and slipped it on, opening the door quietly. After getting my glass of water, I tip toed back upstairs to find Macon awake.

"Hey." He smiled at me and patted the bed for me to come back and sit with him. I did so, sliding under the covers.

"Hey," I whispered back. I hoped this didn't turn out awkward. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a freaking baby. How about you?" he asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Awesome," I answered. "Last night was…wow."

"Wow indeed." He laughed and I for some reason felt embarrassed. "You were perfect." He added in a whisper and I plant a kiss on his cheek.

"So were you." I said, laying my head on his shoulder and sighing, never wanting it to end. But then I heard the car. "Shit!" I yelped and bolted out of bed, grabbing my dress and throwing it into the closet before gathering Macon's clothes and throwing them at him. I took his boots and chucked them out my already open window.

"Hey!" he protested but was now dressed. The door was opening and I heard them in the foyer, near the stairs. "Okay, I'll be going."

"Wait," I said and he froze, half out the window. "I wouldn't trade last night for anything."

"Neither would I. I love you Halley." He said and gave me a kiss before leaping out the window.

"I love you too!" I called. Mom was coming up the stairs so I got back into bed before grabbing a book and turning my radio on. The door was opening just as Macon ran through the neighbor's backyard.

"Hey, honey." Mom smiled sweetly and at on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Mom. How was your night?" I asked innocently.

"A lot of fun! How about you?" she replied. _Perfect_, I wanted to say but then I'd have to tell her

"Well, I hung out with Scarlet until she fell asleep and then I watched Grace and then walked home and went to bed." I answered. She nodded.

"You must have been exhausted!" she agreed before standing and telling me she was going to go make breakfast. I was just about to sigh in relief when I saw it.

My trash can was right next to my desk, just on the opposite wall of my bed so that you'd have a clear view of it right where Mom was sitting. On the very top of the trash pile in the can was the condom from last night. Oh, god. Mom saw it! I ran over and placed some papers over it just in case and then put on some pants to go downstairs for breakfast.

It was quiet because Mom and Dad wanted to go eat while watching some television special from last night so I decided to eat in my room. Right as I was walking up the stairs, Mom stopped me.

"Busted," she whispered. "We'll talk about it later."

I never wanted to come out of my room again. But last night was totally worth it.


End file.
